maddierosefandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Drake
Timothy "Tim" Drake is known for being the former ward of Bruce Wayne, and also moonlights as crime-fighting hero Robin. He features as a main character in Titanium. He is 20 years old, born on 21st May 1990. He is 5'11 and weighs 83kg Background Tim was orphaned when he was eleven years old, his parents dying in a horrific car accident that he later learned was due to the Joker. Due to the Drakes being close with Bruce Wayne, he took the boy in under his wing and became Tim's legal guardian. When Tim was fifteen years old, he learned the truth: that Bruce Wayne was Batman. When he was seventeen, he became Robin. When Tim was eighteen, and by this time living independently in an apartment of his own, he met Rani. The two got along very well, and soon started dating. Due to constant arguments with her family, especially disagreements about her relationship with Tim, Rani soon moved into the apartment with him and things between them became more serious. Tim attended university and got a degree in Biochemistry. He got a job in order to provide for himself and Rani, but his real focus was always crime fighting. Tim eventually encouraged Rani when she decided to take up the role of Batgirl, revealing the truth about his identity as Robin beforehand, but refusing to say who Batman was. During Bane's reign, Tim was physically and psychologically tortured, but refused to break. Appearance TIm has messy dark brown hair, which is often falling into his face. He has baby-blue eyes and a fairly muscular build due to a lot of training. He is considered to be good-looking in a casual sort of way. Personality Tim has an outgoing personality. He is sort of guy that's really easy to get along with, life-of-the-party sort of thing. He never really takes himself or anything else too seriously. He is very assertive in his views and while not extremely loyal to people, once he has chosen to support he does so whole-heartedly. He is self-confident almost to the point of arrogance. Ambitions Tim hates being second best and just feeling like the sidekick. He aspires to have power and glory, and is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve this. He just wants to be the best, but at the same time he wants to keep Rani as part of his life. Strengths Tim, a bit like Rani, is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and with manual weapons such as guns. He uses his strength to his advantage and is also a very careful planner, the sort of person who thinks before he acts. Tim is a good speaker, one who is good at manipulating people into thinking as he does. With those he knows, it's even easier for him to get them to come around to his way of thinking. Weaknesses Despite thinking about them, many of Tim's decisions are rash and in the long run, he has bad choices in who to trust. He doesn't take well to rejection and likes to be admired. Tim hates being looked down upon, and in essence, what he craves most is to be accepted and treated as an equal. Relationships 'Friends' 'Bruce Wayne/Batman' Bruce is a major father/older brother figure in Tim's life. Tim has looked up to him since he was very young, and is grateful for being taken in at the age of eleven. However as he grows older, Tim feels like he's just in Bruce's shadow and strives to be independent and his own person. Despite still caring about Bruce, Tim believes that as an adult, he needs to make his own decisions and choose his own path in life. 'Love Interests' 'Rani Gordon/Batgirl' The first and only love of Tim's life. He met Rani when he was eighteen years old and they soon began dating. Tim was always supportive of her and looked after her when she felt that her parents differed too much. He always encouraged her to be her own person. Fiercely devoted, it is believed by Bane that Tim loves Rani more than she loves him, and that his feelings for her will be his destruction - which is, ultimately, true.